lofmfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlus Potter
Professor Charlus Percival Wulfric Ignotus Potter (b. August 14, 1918) is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the Potions Master, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfigurations Professor, and Head of Gryffindor House. He hold the Order of Merlin, First Class, for Grand Sorcery. He is the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer. He is a pure-blood wizard, the son of Percival and Dorea Potter (nee Black), and the elder brother of James and Lily. His father died in Azkaban when Potter was young, while his mother and sister were later accidentally killed. His early losses greatly effected him early on, but in turn made him a better person. Charlus Potter is considered to be the most powerful wizard of all time. He is most famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel. He is the master of the Elder Wand and considered by many as the greatest Headmaster to ever grace Hogwarts. no such person is in the potter universe!!!!!!!!! Biography Early Life Charlus Percival Wulfric Ignotus Potter was born to Percival and Dorea Potter in the summer of 1918, in the mainly wizarding village of Mould-on-the-Wold. The early years of Potter's life were marked by tragedy when his younger sister, Lily Potter, was attacked by a group of Muggle boys who saw her performing magic and were frightened by what they saw. Lily was left mentally and emotionally scarred by the event and her magical powers were left severely altered and would manifest themselves on rare occasions usually in random or destructive ways. Charlus' father, Percival Potter, was hearbroken and set out in search of his own brand of justice. He located the Muggle boys and attacked them, as they had his daughter. It is unknown exactly what he did to them, but he did use the Cruciatus Curse on them as he was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the crime, and would later die there. To escape the accusing eyes of the wizarding world, Dorea Potter moved her young family to the village of Godric's Hollow, which like Mould-on-the-Wold, was a mainly wizarding village. Dorea rebugged all her neigbors, with the eventual exception of Bathilda Bagshot, preferring to be left alone; and Charlus learned not to mention his sister or father in public. ''Hogwarts Years 'Potter attended Hogwarts in the fall of 1929 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. Potter's first year was met with much whispering about his father's crime. Many of Charlus' fellow students mistakenly believed that, like father like son, Charlus too hated Muggles. Some praised his father's action hoping to gain his trust, but they would not find favor with the young Potter this way. Though later in his young life, under the influence of Gellert Grindelwald, some anti-Muggle prejudice did develop, he soon saw the error of his intent.' 'He befriended a young Elphias Doge on his first day at Hogwarts; Doge was suffering from Dragon pox at the time, which discouraged most from accepting him. Potter, however, demonstrated his uncommon kindness and willingness to look past the surface and find inner beauty in poeple. Potter also became very well-connected during his Hogwarts years, making notable friends such as Nicolas Flamel, Bathilda Bagshot, and Griselda Marchbanks, who marked him in his N.E.W.T.s for Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology and later recalled that he did things that she had never seen before. He also had several of his papers published during his studies.' 'During his school years, Potter won the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting, became the British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, and received the gold medal for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International Alchemical Convention in Cairo.' 'During his fourth year, he "accidentally" set the bed-curtains in his dormitory on fire (although he admitted he'd never liked them).' 'Charlus was made a Prefect during his Fifth year and was made Head Boy in his Seventh year. He is considered the most brilliant student to have attended the school.' Tragedy and Friendship 'After graduating from Hogwarts, Potter planend to take the traditional "Grand Tour" of the world with his friend Doge. However tragedy ensued on the eve of the departure when Dorea Potter was killed by an outburst of Lily's uncontrollable magic, leaving Charlus the head of his own broken family.' 'Charlus returned to Godric's Hollow full of bitter resentment at his situation, feeling trapped and wasted. Fortune finally shone on Potter in the form of Gellert Grindelwald, who was in Godric's Hollow to research the Deathly Hallows. Grindelwald was as talented and brilliant as Charlus was. Potter quickly became fascinated by Grindelwald's ideas of wizarding domination, obviously considering Grindelwald an unexpected new chance to show his own brilliance and come out of the local misery.' 'However, after two months, Charlus's brother James confronted him over his neglect of Lily over the past few weeks, telling him he couldn't carry out his plans with Grindelwald, as he would have to take her with him. Grindelwald then used the Cruciatus Curse on him. A violent duel erupted between the three teenage boys. Lily herself tried to intervene in the fight, but couldn't due to her erratic abilities, and in the unsuing chaos was hit by a Killing Curse cast by Grindelwald and died. Grindelwald fled immediately, as he already had a bad record back home, leaving the devasted Charlus behind.' Career as a Hit Wizard 'After Grindelwald's flight, Potter joined the Hit Wizards at the Ministry of Magic. However, as Potter was working, Gellert Grindelwald was still at large in Europe, building up an army, and had already found one of the Deathly Hallows, the Elder Wand, which he used to terrorize Europe. Potter was afraid to face Grindelwald, not because he though he couldn't defeat him, but because he was afraid of what he would do to him in revenge of Lily's death. However, Potter could no longer turn a blind eye to Grindelwald's deeds, and tracked his old friend down. He dueled Grindelwald in what later became known as the most legendary duel ever fought between wizards. Potter defeated and killed Grindelwald despite Grindelwald's possession of the Elder Wand. Grindelwald was murdered and Potter kept the Elder Wand for himself.' 'this is the life of dumbledore not some charlus potter!!!!!!!!!'''